Baby Daddy One-shots
by ForHadesSake
Summary: A series of Percabeth one-shots. Our demigods are old and they have to face new parenting, pure cuteness, fights, laughs and monsters! Possible sexual content but mostly T!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! **

**I wanted to make a series of drabbles... percabeth between ages 17 to 30. The first two are "Feeling Normal" and "Her Working Clothes" posted as independent stories (If you want me to add it to this one tell me in the reviews but you can simply click on my profile and find them there)**

**They wont be posted in time line but going back and forth. **

**The rate is going to be mostly T but I'm going to publish M if I feel like it but the chapter will have a notice so you dont read any sexual content without knowing before hand. **

**I hope you like them! **

* * *

**PROPOSAL**

It was a quiet sunny afternoon for a pair of in love demigods. After quite an active morning in bed and a filling breakfast they had taken a short stroll around Central Park and as most Saturdays none of them felt like cooking so they eat something on a small shop, it was all veggie food (which Annabeth loved and she dragged him there often even if he complained) "We need meat to live too, Wise Girl!" He would say but she found kinda odd that this time round when they passed by and she suggested it he obliged without a word and even complimented the food and left a generous tip.

They were now curled up in the couch, he was watching tv and she was reading.

"We shouldn't have turned the heat off so soon" She commented and snuggled closer to him. Spring was already around but the air was still rather chilly. He got up and went to the closet where they kept their blankets.

"Thanks!" She said grateful when he placed the woolen blanket over her.

"I understand your language, I could see that coming even before you asked" she grinned and pated beside her for him to sit down.

"Do you want something?" He motioned to the kitchen "I can make you tea or coffee?"

"What's up with you?" She asked a little suspicious now; she placed a bookmark in the page and closed her book.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. She squinted at him.

"What do I mean? Amazing sex when we woke up, a great breakfast, we walked and eat in my favorite places and now this. What's up?"

"Gods, you hurt me! why is so bad of me wanting to keep my girlfriend happy?" He smiled his cocky grin "And seriously when do we not have amazing sex?" She tried not to smirk and rolled her eyes.

"This morning was different. Keeping me happy, huh? What do you want Seaweed Brain?" He was a little nervous now.

"Gods, nothing! I like spoiling you once in a while, I'll stop if you don't like it" She looked at him still deciding on the situation but then smiled.

"You're spoiling me?" He nodded and she couldn't help but laugh.

"The offer about tea is about to expire" He said and she shook her head and patted the space in the couch.

"Later maybe, come here" He returned to his place and she put her head in his lap and opened her book again.

Percy's heart rate was fast since she started questioning his actions and he was trying to calm down while he played with her hair pretending to watch tv, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Annabeth Chase was the opposite of clueless and Percy had been acting strange for at least two weeks, she didn't pressure him into telling him for mainly a reason, she would discover it sooner or later on her own. But Percy didn't get like this unless it was close to her birthday but July 12 was a long way still; their anniversary, but they were nowhere near August 18 either; or when it came to Christmas gifts.

There was this little thing that could be the reason...but she pushed any thought of it because she didn't want to get disappointed.

It had been at least three months when Percy realized it was about time he proposed to her.

It took him a while to find the ring. Like, really he went around almost every jewellery place in the island of Manhattan looking for it and even though he had lots money to spend on it and that gave him a wide range of possibilities, he just couldn't seem to find the right one. He ended up buying in it in a really small vintage shop he found completely by chance and he had been carrying it around ever since.

After the right ring he couldn't find the right moment, it seem so stupid to just get it in a glass of champagne or just pop the question at dinner, then he started thinking in a really elaborate proposal like a flying plane or a series of puzzles but the first one was so corny it wasn't even their style and the second one was a cool idea because she loved puzzles but he didn't have the wits to come up with it.

He even thought about giving it to her underwater but he would have to wait for summer for that and it was too long and he started thinking that Annabeth was going to figure it out sooner or later. She had a thing for getting out surprises out of his mouth.

They always talked about getting married when they were younger but Annabeth had completely stopped talking about it at some point and Percy fall into a routine with her and everyday life kinda happened without ever mentioning it again. They worked full time, monsters attacked; they went on dates, monsters attacked, and so on. It was a good life for two in love demigods.

He understood now why she had stopped saying "when we get married..." Because they should be already married or at least engaged. This year on August 18 they were celebrating their 8 anniversary for gods sake and that was a lot! And they knew each other for a total of 12.

But in reality Percy already felt married to her; he loved her with all his heart and soul, his life span around her. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up without his arms around her.

After returning from the war with Gaea they started sleeping together because of the nightmares and once everything went back to normal, they had to finish school so they were forced to sleep separated again, Annabeth stayed in a boarding school in New York to be with him, but it was awful not to sleep with their arms around each other.

And then came college and they decided to go to New Rome as Percy suggested but they really couldn't adapt to the roman style; specially her, she loved the place but she was too Greek for their training and their rules and she tried hard for Percy but he realized soon enough and they went back to NYC.

They weren't made Roman; they were purely Greek and they loved bonfires and breaking curfews and the beach at Camp Halfblood and sleeping together in the same cabin. And rule breaking was severely punished between the Romans. The first few times they broke rules Frank and Reyna overlooked it mainly because they were their friends but after a doing it several times, ignoring warnings, they had to tell them off seriously because everyone was noticing and it was a dishonor and unfair for the rest.

Percy realized that he had spent so little time at the roman camp he didn't even experienced what life there really was; it overwhelmed him too and understood Jason completely for leaving it.

They afterwards started in NYU where they decided together they couldn't do separated at night any longer so they moved in together in a small flat they could afford taking part time jobs. They were barely twenty years old.

Later Annabeth graduated with honors and stuff as the architect she always wanted to be and he graduated later in Oceanography and Marine Biology, which to be honest wasn't his dream career, he loved the ocean and all its inhabitants but seriously he just did it because he was good at it and that was pretty much all he wanted.

They move to a bigger apartment sometime after that, with better salaries and full time jobs for their careers.

"Percy!" She pulled him out of his daze.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what are you thinking" She was looking up at him.

"Nothing, why?" He rubbed his neck. Her grey eyes were looking at him intently, sparkling curiosity.

"You looked very deep in thought" He tried to get the question out, it was on the tip of his tongue, 'marry me, please?'

"Its nothing" He managed and smiled down at her "You look lovely" he caress her hair and she smirked.

"Are you trying to get me in the mood?" He laughed and looked at her cockily.

"I don't know...Are you in the mood? Is it working?" She shook her head, amused.

"Keep on trying" He kissed her nose "seriously what is it?"

"I'm just...bored" he said and shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

Marry you.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Lets watch that new movie"

"Okay, sure"

While Annabeth got the movie ready Percy went to get some snacks and brought them in a tray. They closed the curtains for darkness and snuggled in the sofa.

"What is it about?" He asked when it was about to start

"I don't know, it suppose to be good" She said and smiled at him sheepishly and he kissed her temple because knew it was probably about history or a real story and it was going to be the most boring movie ever.

"Annabeth" Percy whispered mid movie, he didn't even know what the movie was about he stopped paying attention as soon as the title appeared on the screen "I think we should get married" He let out fast and cursed himself. "Eh...I mean..."

"No" She said turning towards him.

"No?" He asked and it was like a stab on his heart.

"No" She repeated and Percy stared blanked "For Hades sake. No, ask me properly" She got up and went to their room and close the door a little hard.

"Oh gods" He muttered and brushed a hand through his hair. Suddenly too hot and too ADHD to stay sitting down. He paced around a little and pause the movie completely forgotten.

He cursed himself again for not getting the question out like he wanted. Looking back now it sounded as if he thought they had to not because they love each other but because it was just the next thing to do, the next thing to cross out from the list. It even sounded like something someone would say to their pregnant girlfriend as if it was the only alternative. Of course she would say no.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" He went to splash cold water on his face, letting it get wet.

But when Percy relived the scene a various hundred times in his mind he realized she didn't say no completely, like a final answer 'no'. It was a 'no, not like that', she wanted him to ask her for real. Like she was giving him another chance to make it right.

"Annabeth?" He knocked "can I come in? Please?" No answer "I have been thinking about this for three months, for god's sake, I'm sorry"

"You know me...I screw everything up" He continued "that wasn't the way I wanted to ask you, I swear. I couldn't hold it any longer and it came out completely wrong"

He opened the door slowly and peer inside; Annabeth was 'reading' looking the other way. He knew for a fact she wasn't reading.

"You have no idea how many times this has gone through my head and it was the last way I wanted it to come out" He waited for her but she just turned the page ignoring him, playing angry was her specialty "I love you. So much it's unhealthy. I can't live a day without seeing you smile or roll your eyes at me or cut me mid sentence with a kiss when I say something stupid...you make me so completely happy"

He entered the room and sit beside her on the bed, she act as if she didn't acknowledge his presence but in reality her heart was swooning with love and she wanted to hold him and kiss his cheeks, it had been a while since she last heard him say so many cheesy yet true and heartbreakingly cute things to her. She held her tongue to see where he was going with it.

"I really have been thinking about it for three months. And I'm sorry I screw it up but... Will you make me the honor of marrying me?" He looked for the ring but remembered he set it on the coffee table when he went to the bathroom. He muttered "shit, wait" Annabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes and smiled when he rushed out to look for it.

He bounced on the bed a little when he threw himself at her side and opened the box for her. She looked into his eyes with humor and love, all angry traces completely gone from her expression.

"Idiot. I give you another chance to do it right and you screw up again! You're impossible!" He grinned a little and she kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"I never said no"

"Is it a yes then?"

"I didn't say yes either"

"I'm getting confused Wise Girl" His cheeks flushed a little and she couldn't help but put her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss thinking he was adorable when he blushed.

"I love you" She said between kisses Percy responded eagerly and when they pulled away she put her head on his shoulder. "I think I would have doubt if your proposal came out perfect" She laughed a little.

"Perfect is not my style, it's yours babe"

"True enough. Don't call me babe"

"Now...what about that answer"

"Gods you're so impatient Perseus! I'm still thinking about it" She said seriously and she noticed his arms tensing around her.

"Are you?" He asked nervously. She kissed his neck and laughed shaking her head.

"Is it really such an honor?" She teased and he pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

"You have no idea"

"Then yes" He looked at her mischievously

He grabbed her hand in his and pulled the ring out "May I?"

Annabeth looked at the ring closely now and smiled. She was stun for a moment for how incredibly it suited her, them.

"Gods Percy it's beautiful" She whispered and he smiled brightly.

"Like you"

"Okay, no. Don't start saying cheesy things. Put it on my finger before I regret this" She said jokingly and he gave her a playful shoulder bump and she pushed him back too.

He slid the ring on her finger and Percy thought it look even more beautiful now. It was completely the right pick. He kissed her hand.

"No refunds or regrets now" He said and she pulled him for another kiss.

"Whats my guarantee then?" He made a face of thinking hard.

"That I love you" She pulled him for another long kiss.

After they pulled away Annabeth hug him tightly and looked at her ring over his shoulder.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" She muttered. "It was about time you propose to me, you dork!" She punched him hard on his side to make her point.

"Ouch! You know me…Like everything, it took me longer to realize. You're always a step ahead. Sorry Wise Girl"

"I got used to it Kelp Head"

"Now...I have these tickets to Vegas"

"You can't be serious" She muttered because knowing Percy it was probably true...

"What? Don't you want to get married in Vegas? It's cheaper and faster…" She rolled her eyes and he smirked. "Is it okay if our travel companions are a lion, a zebra and an antelope? They can be our marriage witnesses" She laughed remembering it and hugged him tighter, that was such a long time ago.

She remembered thinking he looked cute in the darkness while they shared Oreos and had their first deep conversation. She had tried to avoid his eyes at all costs but when their eyes met in the darkness and he suggested writing to her dad, his eyes shone with caring and completely loyal friendship.

"Only if we eat some Oreos on the way" She said and blinked tears of pure happiness because her something permanent had been there a long time ago. Annabeth felt his lips on her hair.

"We were twelve" He said unbelievably and pulled her back towards the headboard where he laid on a pillow and she made herself comfortable against his chest.

"We have come a long way" She muttered, he started laughing suddenly and she looked up, inquiringly.

"What if you told your twelve year old self you were going to marry that boy?" He explained and she laughed too.

"I would have told myself that it was crazy, she wouldn't have believed it."

"My twelve year old self would think that I'm out of my mind, too. How can I marry such a bossy know it all, with her demanding tone and everything?"

"Woah okay, watch it! You're stepping out of the line" She warned and he laughed and rolled so he was pressing her against the mattress. He hid his face against her neck and breathed her in, he was so completely and helplessly in love with her, she sighed contently in his arms "And here we are" They look at each other smiling. He kissed her all over her face.

"So are you in the mood yet?" He whispered in her ear with a seductive tone.

She rolled her eyes at him but answered against his lips "Maybe I am"


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth are you serious right now?" Percy asked really angry entering the nursery, with ruffled hair and in pjs, his wife that was looking down at the crib turned around.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Cant you see she's crying?" He motioned to the crib where their baby was wailing, red faced.

"I know she's crying, I'm trying to calm her down"

"Calm her how? Are you actually doing anything?!"

"Yes, I was talking to her before your stormed in and it _was_ working" He looked at her as if she was crazy, Sophia was crying probably worse than before they woke up because she was crying.

"So, as you're speaking to her did she tell you if she was hungry, or maybe she needs a diaper change? As you two were having such a conversation..." She rolled her eyes

"You're insufferable, don't you think I'd have checked? She already eat and no, she doesn't need changing, I did that too." She tried to keep her voice down but she was so angry and tired.

"And?" He demanded.

"What do you mean 'and'?!"

"I have work tomorrow! Or more like today"

"Then go to sleep, I never called you" She tried to speak over the baby's cries now and it was starting to be impossible. "I never asked your help!"

"Gods! I know that but I still want to help you, besides do you think I can sleep when she's crying like that?!"

"I know Perseus I know! And I'm trying this thing..."

"Please stop! _Stop_!"

"I don't know why I even bother to explain anything to you, go away"

"This is a baby we're talking about you can't take stuff literally from a book when it's about a freaking baby!" Annabeth's eyes were stormy as ever and she gritted her teeth and cursed in Greek.

"You know nothing! It was working!"

"For gods sake! Stop lying to yourself, it was not working, whatever it is she's crying worse."

"She's crying worse since you entered the room and started yelling! That clearly is not helping!" She looked furious and he lowered his tone because she had a point.

"Cant you see it's not working?" He sighed and tried not to look at his daughter.

"But..." She hesitated "she's going to learn to calm herself down, you have to give it time"

"Its been three and a half weeks Annabeth!"

"Is this because of your precious hours of sleep?!"

"What!? Of course not!"

"You knew you wouldn't be sleeping eight straight hours Percy! You knew what you signed up for!"

"I didn't know what I signed up for and neither did you. We're supposed to learn about it while she grows up!"

"Why won't you let me do this my way?! She's going to calm herself you'll see"

"You can't expect her to calm herself down at night when you're holding her all day."

"_I_ hold her all day?!"

"I'm not here! But its either you, my mother or Piper or Leo or whoever is visiting"

"I tried to hold her as little as possible, she needs to be indepe-"

"She's two months old she's not going to be indepented for gods sake! You seriously want her to calm herself down When she has you half the day and then the other half you leave her alone?!"

"I don't leave her alone! I'm right here aren't I?" Annabeth exploded

"You know what I mean! Doesn't she break your heart?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Doctor Anderson says..." She tried to explain that stupid theory that he had listened at least 56 times.

"Do you listen to yourself? She's a baby Annabeth! Gods she's not a thing! She's not a thing! Things work with manuals, persons don't! She's asking so bad for you right now, can't you see it?" He picked her up softly and got the baby to his chest, she was still crying loudly. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back up and down "we did this your way long enough, now we're doing it my way" He could see the hurt in her eyes for a second but then she was furious again.

"We are supposed to do this together!" Annabeth cried when he was about to get out of the room.

"Who's we? You and doctor leave-your-baby-crying?" He looked over his shoulder and she was left speechless for a moment "we are supposed to do it _together_; you said it, not me"

"Percy!" But he closed the door leaving her inside the baby's room.

He expected her to follow him and keep torturing him about that stupid baby theory but she didn't.

Annabeth had read books all throughout the pregnancy and it was normal of her, he expected her to read every book about babies there was. She got pregnant after almost a year and a half of trying so she had lots of time. In the middle of the pregnancy she found out about this doctor and his theories and she got really invested in it and read similar books, she explained almost every little detail about this self calming theory to him and he thought it was completely rubbish from the very start and when she started putting it in practice he confirmed that it really was rubbish.

"Shh, shh" He whispered and cradled little Sophia in his arms, moving slowly. She kept her cries steady as of demanding something "I know I'm sorry"

He entered the room he shared with Annabeth and left the door ajar. "Does your tummy hurt?" He turned her around carefully, he was still so scared of dropping her or hurt her, he put her facing down in his arms to be massaging her stomach with his hands and surprisingly after about 10 minutes she calmed down. He would have to thank his mom later, she gave him this tip and it worked.

He sat in the bed and pulled the covers up, he sighed when she calm down completely. Somehow he wanted to prove himself that he could do it, that he was suitable for the job.

"You're stubborn for a two months old huh? Don't looked at me that way; you're just like her aren't you?" Her big green eyes looking up at him and he couldn't help but smiled. He kept his tone calm and soft but high enough "Gods Soph, I never thought I'd ever feel this with anyone but your mom but I think I'm love with you too. Don't tell her though; I don't like her to think I'm cheating. You know...it makes a statement that we started fighting more often since _you_ are here...we never fight this way, well just for our usual bickering but its incomparable, look what you do little one!" He touched her little hand and yawned.

His daughter gripped his finger tightly in her little hand. "Sometimes I looked at the three of us and it amazes me, we have come a long way your mommy and I. You'll have to forgive us; nobody really prepares you for this. It's pretty freaking scary to be honest and after 27 years of life I thought that I've known all kinds of scary, gods of Olympus I was so wrong!" He yawned again

"See that alarm clock? It's going to go off in about three hours, so you should sleep no pressure though. It's a good thing you're terribly cute because it makes tolerating you a lot easier." He put her down against the mattress softly and she complained, then he lay beside her holding her against him "shh shh, I'm right here. You need cuddles, that's all you need. I'm a good cuddler your mom tells me" He pulled the sheet up and tucked her in and kissed her little cheek, he could see it coming before she even started complaining again with her little cries "you want her to come don't you? Go on, call her I give up. Just kidding don't cry please baby girl"

He moved Annabeth's pillow beside her and tucked her in again, massaging her stomach and she calmed down again "Here, in mom's pillow, doesn't she smell amazing? It's unique and sweet like...home. Well you smell just fine too" Percy couldn't have enough of his baby's smell, he smiled down at her "We are lost you and me, we are both too in love with her. Let me tell you a secret...I really thought I would mind sharing her a lot more than I do." He breathed out with relief when she started blinking slowly, praying to all the gods for her to fall asleep, he slowed his voice and steadied his tone, holding her little warm body close to his chest "I'm going to tell you a good bedtime story...the first time I realized I was in love with your mom. It was a long time ago and I was really young, I had zits and your mom was taller than me. We were in the gods throne room, that I hope to show you some day.  
Your mommy remodeled it and it looks even better now. Anyway, I had crossed the entire country looking for your beautiful mom, pretty amazing of me don't you think?" He grinned at his baby "The thing is Artemis was offering your aunt Thalia to be a hunter and I thought she meant your mother and I completely freak.  
Since day one when she appeared to annoy the Hades out of me I knew I like her but this crush, I realized in that moment, was not a crush anymore. I really couldn't do without her; gods image realizing that at barely 14! It was crazy and I was having a nervous breakdown thinking she would leave me and I started stammering trying to get it out, to say out loud something I barely understood and after that we went to a party where we danced and while I looked at her And tried not to step on her feet I remember to be like wow, I think I'm in love with this girl and her clever eyes and her blond hair and Yankees cap and her smart mouth and having her call me Seaweed Brain and rolling her eyes at me and probably the thought might have made me blush uncontrollably.  
Not loving her is unthinkable; it's pretty much like not loving you. You're both essential parts of me...And the moral of the story is that it's probably how you feel now, you are not in her belly anymore and it might be awful to think that she's going away, she's not, she loves you so much even though she wanted to prove this crazy theories on you, and I love you too that's why I'm writing to that Doctor Crying Method tomorrow telling him a few things...because he should prove his theories before writing them down, don't you think?" When he looked down again she was breathing softly against his side and he tried to move slowly away from her without waking her "And Hypnos is a great god and I swear later I'm burning something for you, thank you so much!" He continued in the same tone but he looked up to the ceiling with a thankful face.

He remembered about Annabeth and started to get up to apologize, he felt so bad now, they really haven't fought that way in years. When he looked towards the door she was there, standing with her arms crossed against the door frame, the door still half close, messy hair and red eyed and when he looked at her, her eyes started to water again.

"I'm sorry" They whispered at the same time, and she opened the door and he put his arms around her.

"No, I'm sorry Wise Girl, I yelled at you." She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so stupid..." She started.

"No, you're not. Don't cry" He said softly in her ear and kissed her temple. "Please forgive me"

"No, I'm sorry Percy I really thought it might be the best, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm scared"

"Its okay, you don't have to follow any book, Love. You have to trust your instinct, your wits, it saved us too many times before. You already are a mom, I believe in you"

"I just don't want to screw up"

"We will screw up, it's part of it but I get it, I don't want to screw up when she's involved either. We just have to keep her alive for the next eighteen years or so, should be easy!" He joked and she laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, you were right. We should move the crib here like you suggested in the first place, but I didn't want to bother you"

"Was that the only reason?" He looked at her knowingly and pressed his lips to her hand.

"Well...part of it" She replied biting her lip.

"You know I don't mind waking up, I told you already. We can move it in tomorrow and move it back when you start working at the office again, we'll see how it goes, okay?" She nodded and he cleaned her teary face.

"I saw you calming her down, you handle it like a pro" He smirked and she kissed his jaw. "It was so cute, everything you said to her. You never told me that before"

"Didn't I? Well now you know. I love you too much"

"I told you it's not healthy a long time ago" She smiled a little and he laughed "You made her fall asleep faster than I ever could"

"I think it was your pillow really. It's you she wants all the time, and seriously it's the most reasonable thing in the world because who wouldn't want you around them all the time?" Annabeth's smile widen and rolled her eyes. She sighed against his shoulder and he saw how tired she was. "Tell me the truth, I know you, did you wanted to keep on doing it even though it wasn't working? Tell me you didn't want to hold her and kissed her at least once?"

"Are you trying to prove I have a soul? Only a souless person would leave her baby crying for half an hour" He started to say something but she pressed her face against his chest again and he could sense she was crying again.

"Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean it Wise Girl. I'm sorry" She shook her head and he run his hand over her back soothing her.

"I probably deserve that. No more books" She promised looking up at him and cleaned her tears with her sleeve "sorry, for crying, I'm a mess"

"Don't worry, used to crying" He grin his usual silly grin and motioned back at their small baby sleeping, the bed seemed huge compared to her little wrapped up silhouette. Annabeth shoved him a little shaking her head at his remark but Percy pulled her in her arms again and spoke in her ear "You're not a mess, you're perfect even though you made a mistake and you should trust me more often and probably listen to what I say and let me handle things every now and then and..."

"Okay, okay I get it" She laughed a little "Gods you're going to be using this against me for the rest of our life aren't you?"

"Most probably" His smirked widen.

"Wiped that smug expression of your face Seaweed Brain" Annabeth rolled her eyes and he kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"I love you so much" He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't like fighting with you"

"Me neither, and I love you so much too" She breathed his sea in, calming down "you say it's my smell, you have no idea how calm the sea can be, so it was probably you. You have no idea how much she longs for you to come home and hold her, and you're probably going to say she's two months old how can I know that, but I see it in her little eyes and her mood completely changes when you're around, smiling at her" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I like coming home to you two, too"

She grumbled remembering that he had work tomorrow "Agh Percy skip work, say you're ill" He laughed.

"Gods, I wish I could"

"Who are you? When did you turn all responsible?" She asked mockingly and kissed the side of his mouth.

"I have to bring the bread home for my family with the sweat of my forehead" He stated really serious

"Gods, shut up Seaweed Brain" She stifled a yawn.

"Come here, let me tuck you in too" Annabeth smiled and climb on the bed, next to Sophia and Percy draw the covers over them "Should we moved her?"

"No, I dont want to risk waking her up after all your work but you're regretting this so much in two years when you can get her to sleep in her own bed" He shrugged and went to the other side to lie down beside them with their baby in the middle.

"We'll deal with that soon enough" He put his arm in Annabeth back pulling her closer "don't tell me this isn't nice" She smiled but then bit her lip.

"What if we crushed her while sleeping or something"

"We won't. You clearly skipped the chapters about co-sleeping in some  
of the baby books. It's beneficial because the baby imitate the parents breathing at unison and stuff" Annabeth knew that all right but she was very impressed.

"Percy Jackson don't tell me you actually read a book" He smirked smugly.

"Just the stated chapters that went against doctor I-Dont-Like-Hugging stupid theory" She shook her head.

"Unbelievable, you're so lucky Sophia is here or I will be smacking you so hard" He laughed softly.

"Well and now that we are on the subject: did you know that co-sleeping makes babies to be independent sooner because they want their own bed"

"It also makes the parents uneasy, specially the daddies because they don't get as much sex as they usually will" Percy's face dropped and he squinted at her trying to remember that in the few pages he read but couldn't and she grinned, but he recovered and answered.

"We still have the sofa, the kitchen table, the shower. Don't worry Wise Girl, there are always places" He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"We won't go with co-sleeping either, no more books" She said and he nodded and sat up to leaned down and kissed her mouth.

"Alright but look how happy she looks, snuggled between us, warm and comfortable, not all the way in her room, alone scared" Annabeth looked down at the perfection that was her daughter, she really looked peaceful.

"Oh stop trying to make me feel worse that I already do" She whispered and brushed a finger over Sophia's cheek. Percy lifted her little arm and let it dropped, Annabeth looked at him reproachful.

"See? Dead weight, she has never fallen in a deeper sleep. And Again thank you oh great lord Hypnos" Annabeth thank the god in Greek, turned off the lamp in the nightstand and closed her eyes, her face really closed with their babies' and Percy couldn't help but smile.

Percy laid his head down against the pillow and closed his eyes too, thinking over Annabeth's offer of faking illness and skipping work, it looked so tempting, he wouldn't have more than two hours of sleep and couldn't dare to look at the alarm clock, it was a ticking bomb.

At least he could enjoy his daughters and wife warmness against him and have a few minutes of quiet dozed.

He woke up later a little scared that he had slept past his alarm but it hadn't went off yet so he turned it off and got up and stayed a minute looking at Annabeth and Sophia who were sleeping close together and it made him fuzzy all over, he couldn't help but smile and wanted to take a picture of such cute moment. He head for the shower to get a little energy in the water and probably to have a few squares of ambrosia and a huge mug of coffee for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzy, I need to talk to you" Annabeth called her secretary and motioned for her to come in her office and she closed the door behind the girl.

"Yes, Ms Jackson?"

"Annabeth" She corrected, tired of reminding her. Her assistant was quite new because the old one had moved to another state and she still called her Ms Jackson. Annabeth lowered her voice "I need a favor..." She hesitated

"Anything" The girl said eager to fulfill her boss's command. Annabeth liked her for that.

"Will you go to the pharmacy at the end of the street and...Get me some tests" not daring to say the word out loud

"Some tests?" Lizzie asked and Annabeth looked at her and she lowered her eyes to her tummy. "Are you..."

"Well I would know if I'd made a test wouldn't I?" Annabeth replied trying not to lose her patience. With a baby one would think she had a lot of practice with patience, but she struggled. It wasn't always her baby that put her on test but most adults like the people at the office and almost always her husband. She asked the gods for patience every day "Bring two, or three"

"Right. I'll be back in a minute" Her assistant tried to leave but she grabbed her arm.

"I don't want anyone to see it or even get suspicious. Bring me a cup of tea from Starbucks; you know how I like it. That will do" She said and smiled at her nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Her assistant said before leaving.

Annabeth leaned on her desk and cursed in Greek under her breath, this couldn't be happening. The last thing she wanted was to be pregnant again. They had a plan, her and Percy, bring another baby into the equation was a terrible, terrible mistake.

She had drove over to the house she was building with Percy earlier and its structure was almost finish, but there was a lot of stuff to do yet and lots of money to invest in, floors and painting and furnish, but materials were the most expensive...and then there was Sophia, Annabeth didn't want her to have a brother or sister just yet, she was still so little, and she wanted to learn and enjoy every step she advanced, she wanted to be there for her. Sophia did something new every day and if there was another baby Annabeth thought she wouldn't be able to appreciate it.

She called Piper quickly. "Leo stop calling me to work I told you a hundred times!" The daughter of Aphrodite answered

"Its me" She said "hi"

"What's wrong?" Piper asked immediately because Annabeth wouldn't be calling her at work and because her tone said everything.

"Pipes I think I screw up" She said slowly and in a low voice.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Annabeth do you want the details for the new building in..." The new intern Pedro walked in and she looked at him furiously and he backed away slowly. He was a good worker and excellent on the new computer programs for architecture but she didn't know what were the customs where he came from but you just didn't walk to the boss's office uninvited "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorr"

"Not now" She waved him off, faking a smile "and remember to knock, thank you" The guy nodded and closed the door. She cursed again.

"Tell me, now" Piper said. "Or maybe we can do it over coffee, I can get out" Of course she could.

"I might or might not be pregnant again" She blurted out quickly and breathed in, trying to calm herself. Annabeth grabbed a folder and fanned herself...she was sweating; suddenly the room was too hot.

"You're kidding" Piper said, unbelieving "oh my gods. But I thought..."

"Yes, I thought so too" She cut her and Lizzie entered with a cup of tea from Starbucks and her purse. That was record time, even for her. "I have to find out now, let's have lunch and you'll know if you're an aunt for second time or not"

"Usual place? In about an hour?"

"Yes and yes"

"Don't freak Annabeth, I love you" and she hung up.

"How much was it?" She asked opening her purse while her assistant put the brown paper bag and the cup in her desk.

"Annabeth It doesn't matter" She smiled gratefully, Lizzie wasn't so much of a talker but that much meant she was feeling for her.

"Thanks. Well, take over any calls and stuff, you know what to do." Lizzie nodded "I couldn't do without you Liz" Annabeth said and her assistant smile. She had a lot to thank her actually, she even watched Sophia when she had to bring her to work in crazy days.

"Its nothing" The girl replied smiling.

"Thanks" She nodded and headed out.

Annabeth sipped her cup of tea a little and gathered up courage to go to the bathroom.

/::::/

"Percy I went to see the house today"

"Aham" He said glued to the tv. Baby Sophia sitting on the sofa at his side also staring at the screen.

"Its going well"

"That's great" He answered.

"For the gods sake Perseus it's a children's tv show!"

"Don't insult them, their stories are very deep and interesting. Besides she won't let me watch anything else" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It would be great if you ever went with me" She continued

"Okay"

"That's what you said last week" She had her hands in her hips, frowning.

"I don't understand why you want me to go, you know I don't understand anything anyway, I don't get where everything is supposed to be, I don't have that vision of yours."

"You will if you actually go and let me explain. There's so much more now"

Annabeth stayed half blocking the tv still debating of dropping the big news now.

"Percy" She called and he didn't answered.

"We are trying to watch tv Annabeth. Sophia tell your mother how this is a great episode and Yo Gabbagabba is teaching us great values"

"Do I have to be naked for you to listen to me" He did look at her now and smirked naughtily.

"Wow, wait for her to go to bed first Wise Girl" She rolled her eyes again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Percy I really need to tell you something" She said desperate "probably life changing"

"Stop exaggerating. Later, they are singing our favorite song" He motioned for her to move aside.

"Agh! You're impossible!"

"Love you too" He said

"I'm going to make dinner." She went to her bag looked something inside and throw it at him "Here!" The thing fell in his lap and she walked out. Sophia got a hand on the thing first and shook it to see if it made any sound but she was disappointed.

Percy took it from her chubby hand and looked at it as if it was a bomb about to go off.

"What is this?!" He asked rushing to the kitchen. Annabeth that was filling a pot with water looked at him as if it was obvious.

"Did you leave her on the couch?" She asked realizing Sophia was not with him, she left what she was doing and walked past him towards the living room. "She fell three times already!"

"She's okay. She fall once, the other times were your fault. Besides she falls on her bump on a cushion with diapers on, it's like falling on feathers" Percy replied exasperated while his wife grabbed their baby and put her on the floor where she crawled towards her toys and started making noise with one hitting it repeatedly against the wooden floor.

"Next time it's going to be her head. If it doesn't hurt her why does she cry?"

"Because it's her favorite thing to do she won't miss an opportunity" Percy remembered what he had in his hands "what is this?!" He asked and threw it at her, she caught it mid air. He was about to compliment her quick reflexes, never missing, that was one of her good qualities while fighting monsters, but remember that they were discussing something with that magnitude of importance.

"What does it look to you?" She threw it back and crossed her arms

"Oh shit" He run a hand through his hair. He looked the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Perseus language!"

"Its positive" He said it more like asking a question.

"Would you think I would even bother if it wasn't"

"Shi..." Her stormy eyes made him stop with the curse in his tongue.

"She doesn't even know what bad words are. Wait a minute, when did this happened, how can it happened?! I thought we were not having another one until she was two or three. Closer to three, more like four"

"Did you think I planned this?!"

"I thought you were on pills!" He pointed at her with the test.

"I am on pills!"

"How are we supposed to do Planned Parenthood if those stupid things don't work"

"Don't shout" She warned, they both knew what would happen is their raise their voice "They do work!

"Then how...?"

"Sophie please stop baby, for mommy? My head is going to explode." Annabeth looked at her daughter pleading but she did not stopped instead she thought mommy was encouraging her "They work! They work if you're on them"

"I thought you were!" He kept a low voice because their baby got scared when they started fighting but in reality he was freaking.

"I am! But I wasn't a month ago, remember? My doctor suggested changing them. It was a week…"

Percy did remember and they were told to be cautious if they didn't want this to happen. They were cautious so cautious they didn't even touch each other but...

"You're kidding me...It was one time and you were on your period!"

"I was on my fourth day"

"Oh my gods, is that even possible?"

"You have the proof in your hand"

"Aren't periods supposed to be the moment women can't get pregnant?!"

"It is possible to get pregnant while you're on it"

"Who invented that? Is complete bullshit! I don't understand this fertility thing"

"Congratulations" she said after a few minutes of looking at each other terrified, the only sound was product of Sophia's toy. He squinted at her belly.

"I can't believe this." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's barely ten months old"

"Tell me about it. I was finally getting my shape back" She wined.

"What are you talking about, you never stopped looking amazing. Can we...concentrate on the thing" He motioned to her stomach "When did you found out?" He asked sitting on the edge of the couch. Another baby, it dawn on him and he bit back another curse, of course they wanted more kids in the future, a very distant future, it was just too soon.

"Today at work, I sent my assistant for one when I realized it had been too long"

"Well...it's clearly unexpected"

"Too unexpected. Can we even afford a new baby?"

"You're the brilliant one" He said but he knew the answer. Annabeth run the economy of the house but he knew what went in and out every month and right now the house was taking most of his salary while hers stayed for the others stuff they needed to live.

"Percy..." She sighed. "I think we'll have to stop putting money on the house at some point. At some point meaning now" He saw how it broke her heart and he hated not being able to give her what she wanted.

"I am sure we can..." She managed a small smile at him for trying to be optimistic.

"I already went through it, we won't be finishing it this year"

"Let's get rid of the stuff we don't need, what's the most expensive thing we are paying for right now?" They both looked at Sophia who smiled at them cheekily with those two teeth in the bottom gum, how couldn't they smile back at her she was so lovely, and this was far to be her fault "we can't get rid of the first baby for the second one, I think" He said and made Annabeth laugh humorless.

"Her daycare" She replied after a moment of silence. Percy arched an eyebrow

"Don't tell me that after all you fought me to send her to that stupid place you're saying we should stop?"

"Its the most expensive thing we are paying for right now, besides the house that is"

"Do I hear right, are you actually agreeing with me? It was stupid to send her there when we could have saved the money and we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place"

"Em…excuse me, we would be having this problem in the first place! Who knew I would get pregnant while on my period?! I was not counting for this to happen!" Their discussions were funny because they would be yelling and whispering at the same time, trying to keep their voices down was a challenge but Sophia got really upset when they fought. They only had to remember the last time they yelled at each other when she cried for over an hour.

"But you do agree with me, we could have saved that, it costs a fortune"

"You have been there, it's an amazing day care" She said in her defense.

"Say it" He pushed and she sighed.

"You're so annoying! Fine, you want me to say it, you were right. Happy?" He nodded and smiled and she rolled her eyes. He was rarely right but when he was he loved to enjoy it.

"You know my mom can watch her for the few hours you're not here. She wants to, they can go to those bring your baby to the park gatherings or whatever. And please don't start with the independence thing again"

"Okay, okay I won't" She threw her hands up in defeat.

She put her hand in her forehead, and Percy could tell immediately: headache. Probably because of the stress she was in. He felt stressed too; supporting a family was not easy. And now they were dealing with another human being they needed to dress and feed and dedicate time they barely had and health care and another bed and diapers and lots of other things started going through his head, he supported his elbows on his legs and looked down at the floor, shit was all he could think about. He needed an urgent vacation to Camp Halfblood.

Percy looked up and Annabeth looked back at him, he extended his hand to her and she went to his side and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So...baby number two! Yey" He said faking enthusiasm and she put her head in his shoulder and grumbled.

"I know I asked Hera for fertility and babies but its just-"

"Too soon" He finished and kissed her temple. "We'll manage Wise Girl, don't worry" The last thing he should do was share his worries with her, so he kept optimistic for both their sakes.

"Babies cost a lot of money" He nodded.

"Don't tell me. We should start training that one out of diapers. Is like those things are made of gold"

"I already thought about that, I'll try but I think she's too young still"

"I learn not to bet against you, if there's something impossible, you can do it" He kissed her forehead and she pouted.

"I don't want to be pregnant again. Pregnancy sucks. Besides how are we going to do it? We can barely keep up with one baby!"

"We have gone through everything; I believe we can do it. You are an amazing mom, you can go around with two kids" He knew she wasn't believing the last part so he added "and we have friends, my parents, they will help."

"I love how you play on team morale in these situations" He smiled and brushed his fingers on the inside of her wrist, he knew how this was calming for her.

"I'm thinking of telling Piper to throw you two baby showers, invite all the gods they love competing over presents" She laughed

"She's thrill" Percy didn't find strange that the daughter of Aphrodite already knew. "She tried not to show it but she is"

"Ha! Because it's not her baby"

"Don't say that, she wants one" Hera dislikes Piper worse than she dislikes Annabeth and that's probably why she was pregnant right now and her friend wasn't.

"If she wants one so bad we can give her and Jason one of ours" She laughed a little.

"Ugh Percy. It was such a stupid mistake, we are old, we're not kids" He rubbed her back up and down. There was nothing they could do now.

"We should have been more careful" He agreed. "You're the one good at planning, lets come up with another one with the new...baby"

"My first plan is to have baby number three at least 6 years from now"

"I'm cool with that" He said and she smiled "Soph you're going to have a little brother or sister, preferably a sister so it can inherit all your stuff"

"That would be ideal or I'm dressing my son with pink clothes"

"You're not dressing him with hearts and rainbows" Annabeth smiled against his shoulder. "Annabeth. Quick Look" He said in a low voice full of wonder and she looked up.

"She's standing up on her own" She said smiling, their baby could only stood holding on to something. These were the new things Annabeth was thinking about earlier. She kneel on the floor where her daughter loose balance and fall back on her bump but they were both amazed on how long she hold "Good job Sophie!" Percy cheered with a smile and his daughter crawled towards Annabeth very quickly and grasping her leg for help stood up again and started talking baby gibberish very pleased of having both parents attention.

"Momamamamamamam" Annabeth couldn't get her eyes off her baby while she struggled to call her.

"Just two: mamma, mamma" She helped. And her baby continued talking "what is it? What do you want to say?"

"Good point Soph" Percy said after listening intently "yes, yes I agree. Well start enjoying the attention baby because mommy won't be yours anymore in a few months" Annabeth look at him reproachful.

"I don't want that, it breaks my heart to even think about it; I'm scared that we'll be fussing over the littlest and completely forget her. It's going to be horrible for her, especially since I'll be breastfeeding the new baby"

"We won't forget her" He reassured her "I doubt she'll let us. And while mommy stays with the new one we're going to have lots of fun, aren't we? Besides we'll have two babies to sleep with" Annabeth frowned at him.

"Absolutely no way. We're not making that mistake again. Your mistake! No co-sleeping"

"I was just kidding, I want my bed back. I'd enough with one kicking nightmare. And I want you back, we never cuddle anymore"

"We have to start meaning to get her to sleep in her own bed. To go to her room as many times and put her down again until she gets used to it" They usually put her down to sleep in her crib but after two hours or so she'd wake up crying and she wouldn't go to sleep again if she wasn't between them.

"Agh! I know, but it so tiring" She looked at him knowingly "but I'm doing it because I want to cuddle with you" He kissed her cheek repeatedly.

Sophia demanded Percy for attention crying out whenever she saw him kiss or hug Annabeth for a long time.

She lifted her arms out for him to pick her up and Percy noticing, draw Annabeth closer to him and kissed her several times around her face. Sophia cried out angrily.

"Alright alright, daddy is yours" Annabeth said defeated and Percy couldn't help but laugh and hoisted her up into the hug too and she was comfortable to be between them. "You're okay there in the middle, huh? But no when I want my husband for my own?" She tickled her belly and Sophia laughed. "You have to work on your little jealousy issues Love. You have to learn to share, this possessiveness of yours is getting out of control" Percy smile to what Annabeth was saying "he was mine first you know"

"Mammamammammammama" She started again her baby gibberish rant.

"Baby number two then?" Annabeth said looking up at his calming green eyes and Percy grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Bring it" She smiled too because maybe they could pull this off,

"As long as we are together." She added and he pulled her for a kiss baby Sophia interrupted


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for making you wait so long but you got three chapters! And I'm posting this because I don't know when I'll be posting again since my exams start next week and last the whole freaking month….for gods sake! – I'm a college student by the way- **

**Also this chapter is kinda M.**

**Like a bit M**

**ITS A BIT M SRLY**

**Not really M but a tiny bit**

_**Let's say its not M but T 1/2**_

**Okay **

**Read!**

**Also I tried to keep these ones up to 3500 words but this one i got carried away its over 6k... sorry **

* * *

"Hey!" He caught his wife in his arms and she smiled and succumbed to his touch in a second. He brought her face closer and they started kissing giving themselves to the pleasure of being in each other's arms.

In busy days like this they barely shared any kisses, just the goodbye and hello ones.

He walked back to the couch and pulled her with him on a sitting position, she straddled him and he caressed her back up and down "I miss you" He breathed out between hungry kisses but she pushed him away suddenly.

"Yes, me too, but-" He continued kissing her and she sighed "Percy not now. I think something is burning" He let her go pouting and she rushed to the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe and saw how she turned the oven down and opened its door taking out the food. Percy was grateful she didn't have any type of sexy clothes on today, of course he got turned on when she was wearing any clothes but her working clothes would have made this even harder. He bit his lip while he stared at her moving around the kitchen.

Their seven months old baby was sitting in her eating chair munching on a slice of bread wriggling as always her arms up and down and kicking with her legs, happily. She was already clean and in pjs, ready for bed after dinner. And Percy couldn't wait for her bedtime.

"You're in a super good mood Soph!" He exclaimed and imitated her throwing his arms up and Annabeth shook her head and laughed. "Of course I'm in a good mood, its dinner time dad! And right after that its mommy and daddys time, and my time to go to sleep" He replied with a baby voice. Annabeth kissed his cheek smiling.

"Why did I marry you?"

"My adorable self, of course!"

"Can you blend this?" She asked pushing some boiled veggies towards him. He opened the blender and started dumping the contents.

"Are we eating this?" He looked at the veggies with a bit of disgust, there weren't exactly foods he didn't like, he wasn't a picky eater, but these vegetables looked disgusting. She rolled her eyes at him, amused.

"Do I have to start blending your food too? It's for Sophia duh" That wasn't exactly his question; he wanted to know if they were having the same, mashed up or not.

He started blending the food and when he finished he put its disgusting mashed contents on a little plastic bowl. "Mmm yum yum Soph" He said sarcastically showing her the plate but leaving it on the counter.

Annabeth got out of the kitchen and he looked at Sophia, of course she couldn't fall from the chair (it was for babies!) so he just followed his wife out and found her in their room taking her clothes off. It hurt his sight to see her slender gorgeous figure.

"What is it with you?" She asked while she unbraided her hair on her underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He moaned and looked away when she stood up and went over to him, which made Annabeth laughed. "Oh, that. Two days and you're following me around like a puppy" She smirked and went over to her closet and got some pjs out and put them on. He caught her from behind and kissed her neck softly

"Tell me you don't feel anything right now..." He snaked his hand under her t-shirt and brushed his finger up her back and she shivered and it made him grin. "I need you"

"Later, came on" She tried to pushed him back and when he wouldn't let go she turned around and kissed him biting on his lips. They looked at each other, humor in their eyes, they love teasing each other. And Percy was the one in disadvantage, he needed her so much, Annabeth was about to kiss him again but they hear a pitched cry and something hitting the floor right at that moment and it made them snap out of it and run to the kitchen.

Sophia had somehow grabbed the plastic plate containing her food and turned it upside down over herself, the chair and the floor.

"Oh gods" Annabeth mattered without breath, with her hand on her chest. It scared the hell out of her when she heard her cry when there was no one in the room.

"She's okay" He reassured her when she got closer to their baby and started examine her "just...Extremely dirty. What in Hades? I left that plate over there!" He pointed to the counter.

"I moved it" She sighed. "But it was far from her on the table. Percy you forgot to strap her to the chair"

He certainly had forgotten, his mind was elsewhere. He cursed under her breath.

"I told you! She moves a lot more now, you can't leave her loose. She must have grabbed it somehow"

It was even reckless to leave her loose before! What were they thinking?

"Gods, she could have fallen" He muttered, he felt so bad just simply imagining all the endless possible injuries she could have right now. They could be running to the emergency room. Annabeth looked at him a little sympathetic, it could happen to her too.

Seven months in and it's not like they stopped being new parents, they learned and made mistakes every day. They were still scared to death.

"She's fine, just remember it, okay?" She said and grabbed the teary eyed baby, who was sucking at her hands now. "Agh, I'd already bathed her" Annabeth complained "Naughty daddy and look what happen Sophie? You need another bath" She handed her to him trying not to get food on her own pjs. "I'm going to clean this mess"

"She's hungry" He said, she was still eating off her hands and it upset him that he left her alone to chase Annabeth in the first place. "I'm sorry Sophie. Look, it's even in your hair"

He got her little bathtub ready and striped her out of the dirty onesie and out of her diapers. She liked water a lot but she had already had her usual bath and she was not happy to be having it again, especially because she was hungry. He bathed her quickly trying to get it out of her hair and face, talking to her sweetly to sooth her.

"Nothing better than a clean baby!" He exclaimed when he put her diapers on and cleaned clothes. He shook the baby powder off his hands and t-shirt.

"Look how good you look now" Annabeth said smiling and Sophie smiled back at her and threw her arms towards her.

"Humph! I guess I deserve that" Percy said when Annaneth grabbed her daughter and put it against her shoulder.

"You most certainly do" Annabeth replied "Come on, let's go have dinner"

They eat without problem and to her parents relief it looked like Sophia was going to go to sleep right away.

"It's the two baths" Annabeth said while she tried to stuff her mouth with food but Sophia, rubbing her eyes, was not taking any more.

"Don't push her, she eat a lot already. Let's not get her cranky" Annabeth smirked knowingly.

"Get her to bed then" His wife said and started gathering the dishes,

"So it's my turned?"

"Yep, for the mess from earlier. Is that or the dishes" Percy's mouth curled up, some days he did prefer the dishes. "See you soon" Annabeth said when he hoisted her up into his arms, Sophie nestled her head against his shoulder with one of her hands in her mouth.

"You don't usually do that" Percy commented entering the nursery. But it didn't hurt her to be sucking on her fingers, if she wanted to do it she could. He had always asked Annabeth to get her pacifiers in the earlier months but she didn't want her to be addicted to something so Sophia never had one. Go figured, Percy wanted her to be the most normal baby but Annabeth insisted in weird tactics.

He always admired the work Rachel had done with his baby's room when it was his turn to make her fall asleep. The walls were light blue with puffy white clouds and flying Pegasus in various cream colors. They were all flying towards the sunset, it looked so much like camp Half Blood, Percy wished he could transport himself over there. The rest of the room was in the same pastel colors, with a small closet, a diaper changer and last the name Sophia was written in greek in the centre wall behind her crib.

He cradled her and kissed her head, he loved when it was easy to make her fall asleep. A little of rocking her gently, soothing words and she started blinking heavily and after a few more minutes she fell asleep and that was it.

He put her down on her crib slowly and put the blankets over her.

"Thank you Hypnos" He murmured and turned off the light and half closed the door. Percy started thanking the god a long time ago when she was one or two months old and she wouldn't go to sleep, after that night he repeated it and Annabeth started doing it too.

It didn't hurt remembering to thank the god every night because when they had a difficult night the god seemed to remember that they were good and showed the right respect towards him and favor them making the baby fall asleep.

"Done!" Percy exclaimed and hug Annabeth from behind, she was putting away the dishes.

"So soon?" She looked at him with disbelief, an eyebrow raised.

"I swear, I barely even rocked her to sleep"

"She was tired, poor baby" Percy kissed her cheek. Annabeth turned and put her arms around his neck.

"Lets get to it before she wants to come to our bed"

"Straight to business" He smirked and kissed her, pulling her closer to his body by the waist. "Fine by me"

They rushed to their room and Percy pressed his body against her, already very hard.

"Oh gods, you're hurting me" She joked and touched him through his pants. He pressed harder and moaned.

"I need you" He whispered and looked at her with desire in his eyes. She smirked and bit his lips. They started kissing and touching and taking their clothes off quickly.

_Crying_. They both cursed and Annabeth pushed him away.

"Percy did she even fell asleep?" She started putting her clothes on.

"I'm not stupid; she was down in a minute!" He argued and grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on, wincing. Annabeth could see his discomfort.

"Go to the living room and wait for me" Annabeth told him and went to get their baby.

"Hey, baby girl" She said softly. Sophia sticked her arms out for her "Don't cry, come with mommy"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile when he saw Percy with his jeans on lying on the couch, arms crossed and frowning deeply to the ceiling.

"I'll be there in a minute" She called amused, taking their crying baby away.

"I'm not going anywhere Wise Girl!" He replied and sighed.

She wasn't a very good singer, like at all...but she sang to her baby regularly. Mostly camp songs but in lower and softer tones turning them into lullabies.

She cried for a bit more and then calmed down and listened to her mother.

"What's up with you?" Annabeth asked and touched her forehead. She didn't have temperature but she could tell the baby was uneasy. "Is this a phase? Sucking on your fingers and drooling so much?" She shrugged and started humming and after a few minutes Sophia fell asleep.

She put her down in the middle of the king size bed, opened and tousled for their failed attempt at sex. She arranged the pillows around her at the edges so she wouldn't fall if she rolled.

"Ready!" She announced appearing on the hallway and started taking her clothes off. "Move"

Percy unbuttoned his jeans and she sat on top of him only with panties on, straddling him. Percy touched from her waist up, her breast and going down again. He grabbed her hips, pushing her down against him.

She started kissing him but he barely needed any incentive so she kissed down his chest and he moaned almost in pain. It made her laugh and pushed her mouth over him, wrapping her lips around him and pressing her tongue and sucking hard.

"_Annabeth_" He let out breathless while she pushed his length deeper in her mouth. "Gods!" He trusted his hips up and he already felt like coming, he groaned.

Very loud crying...

"Oh shit" Annabeth said and licked her lips. Percy slammed his hand against the couch, frustrated. His wife stood up and picked her clothes from the floor and put them on.

"Wait" She said.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" She couldn't help but laugh. "Gods!"

He could still hear the crying after several minutes, he shifted on the couch uncomfortable, looking up; it was uncomfortable to be looking straight to his pulsing erection in front of him. He sighed annoyed.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Something is wrong with her, I think"

"What's up?" He asked loud for her to hear all the way in their room.

"I don't know, she has temperature. I think she's teething. She's touching her gums"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Get her to sleep!" Another few minutes passed and she was still crying.

"Percy come! She wants you" Annabeth called.

"She doesn't talk, you can't know!"

"I can tell!"

"Annabeth I can't!" He brushed a hand on his hair; he couldn't tend to his daughter with an erection! It was against his moral, he simply couldn't.

"Well, do something!" His wife replied impatiently.

"What?!" He asked annoyed.

"_Something_. You know... _That_" She appeared on the hallway with Sophia against her shoulder, crying.

"Annabeth! For gods sake!"

"What? Is it hurting your dignity or something? It's okay!" And he did look as if he was losing his dignity. She couldn't help and started laughing hard, real guffaws.

It annoyed him to no end to see her having fits of laughter while their baby cried and he was with the hardest erection. The fact that she was laughing at him with their baby there crying should have an effect on him and turned him off but the pain of the three sexless days wasn't going away.

"Come on!" She insisted trying to stop her laughter.

"You have to be kidding me!" He complained, sitting up on the couch. She was still laughing hard and Sophia was wailing with her fingers in her mouth.

"Do it" She urged turning a bit serious. Her laughter ceasing and she added "do it now!" And turned around walking towards their room. "Don't get the couch!" She called over Sophie's cries and he heard her laugh, he cursed. How was she so easy on this, how could she laugh, it wasn't funny!

In reality Percy hadn't done that in a few years, what was the need? They did it every day, before Sophia came they did it twice or three times. Before getting up, before going sleep, taking showers...They were very active, Annabeth was almost always willing, so they did it.

After Sophia was born it was harder but they managed to do it every day but she was little and slept a lot, so whenever she was down wherever, sometimes in her rocking chair, they left her there and rushed to the bedroom.

Besides she went to sleep at 7, 7:30 at the most, at 8 in extremely rare occasions. They didn't went to sleep at 7...They put her down in her room where she slept a few hours and then passed her over to their bed but they made good use of the time and whenever she was in their bed...

They took relaxing showers, did it against the walls, laid in the coffee table even, but their new place was always the couch. Percy recklessly bought a new one, when their little girl took over the bed, a bigger and more comfortable one for the various positions a thinner couch didn't allow.

So they were active, very active. Annabeth got up every morning early, with him (even though she went to her office late so she could drop Sophia on the daycare on her way) so they had breakfast together and did it on the couch, sometimes twice before starting their day.

But for two whole days they haven't been able to, for different reasons. And now the third day where Percy thought Yey for sex! They couldn't do it either. Three days for them was a lot.

"Shit" He said when he heard Annabeth calling him again. Yelling to take care of himself and come immediately to her aid. Sophia didn't cry so much unless something was wrong with her, she usually cried for attention but when she was held she calmed down, there was seriously something wrong with her and she was asking for Percy too.

He went to the bathroom and did it, closing his eyes and thinking about Annabeth stroking him and her good body. He came in less than a minute. He sighed with relief but it had been far from pleasurable. It was okay for a teenager but this wasn't Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at him when he entered the room and started laughing at his expression.

"Better?" She asked making fun of him.

"Shut up" He said annoyed, avoiding her grey eyes that were sparkling with humor.

"Love you, too" She kissed his cheek.

"What's up?" He asked and looked at Sophia in Annabeth arms that was complaining and moving. He put his hand in her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Annabeth for the gods sake! Can you not?" He was flustered and blushed and she chuckled "don't talk to me" She bit her lip trying to hide her grin.

"Just checking" She murmured and shrugged.

"Did you wash your mouth?" He asked arching his eyebrows

"Point taken"

"For the record I did wash them"

Sophia did have temperature "shh, shh" Percy said softly and touched her tummy.

"Its her teeth" Annabeth said, the baby had two fingers in her mouth.

"Poor thing" He murmured. "Do we..."

"No, we are out of the thing to put in her gums"

"Lets get her to bed" He suggested and he tidied the pillows and the covers while Annabeth tried to soothe Sophia. She lay in her place and Percy went to the other side.

"Shh, shh baby girl" His wife whispered to the baby. "Prepare for a sleepless night"

"I would love you saying that in a very different context" She smirked and he remembered he was supposed to be annoyed at her "don't talk to me"

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain" She turned Sophia on her side so she was facing Percy and rubbed her warm back.

"There there Sophie" Percy whispered and got near her, pulling the covers up. "The lights" He remembered and got up and turned it off.

Percy met her green eyes in the dark and started talking to her softly, telling her stuff and Sophia's cried died down because she wanted to listen to him.

Annabeth loved that he could do that, it was one of his best tricks with her, when he talked she listened.

At some point Sophia might have remember that her mouth hurt and started crying again

"Her temperature is normal now or is it just me?" Annabeth whispered and touched Percy's forehead in the dark to compare. Percy put his lips to Sophia's forehead.

"Its going down" He confirmed. He started telling his daughter about the time when he forgot about their anniversary and they ended up fighting a giant and then they were shipped to France, describing the place and promising her to take her there.

Sophia turned over towards mommy on her own, sucking on her finger still, her head against Annabeth's chest, but her cries calmed down.

"Good girl, there with mom" Percy whispered and caressed her hair. He continued talking and Annabeth kept palming her bump and she calmed down completely, Percy always wondered why that movement soothed babies.

It was at least an hour and a half later when she fell asleep, crying or complaining over short periods of time over her teething. She was tired but her teeth were bothering her.

"We make a good team" Percy whispered when Sophia fell asleep.

Annabeth looked over at Percy in the darkness.

"Oh don't say a word" He warned in a very low voice. She found his hand in the dark and intertwined their fingers. Her eyes were amused and she bit on her lip not to laugh.

"Come on; was it so bad to do that with me knowing?" She asked in a low voice too.

"What?" He asked and Annabeth looked at him knowingly.

"Percy, it's okay! I completely understand"

"I never-" She laughed a little "I swear Annabeth..."

"But its okay, I'm not going to be mad"

"Its not that. I really never- I'm not a school boy!" He argued exasperated.

"Seriously?" She asked

"I swear to gods. I never do that. We do it almost every day."

"And what when I don't want to? Or Sophia doesn't let us?"

"You not wanting...that rarely happens, unless you're faking it, then I'm going to be so mad at you..."

"I don't" She replied quickly. "When I don't want to I tell you so"

"Good. I want consent here, it wouldn't be good or okay if you didn't feel like it"

"So...you never do it?" He shook his head

"I don't need to. This is the first time I've done it since I was like 18"

"You're serious?" She asked still doubting.

"Who do you think I am? I can hold for a day, it's not even fun. It didn't even felt that good...I need you to get pleasure"

"I'm touch" She said and grinned a bit teasing.

"I mean it; what's the point if I don't give you pleasure either? That's what is supposed to be about" and it was really one of his favorite things about it, that he could make her feel that way, that the deep love they shared could translate in physical as well, because this wouldn't be the same with any other person. His pleasure came in part from making sure she was feeling amazing as well.

"You're cute" she stated, Percy rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you thought that"

"Well not that before, but you know, _now_, with Sophie and all" She explained and shrugged.

"No" He replied and kissed her hand and saw her smile in the dark.

"Too bad she's going to wake up as soon as we leave the bed"

"I'm not doing that again so let's wait for tomorrow" Percy rolled his eyes again when he saw her clasping her hand over her mouth. "Stop laughing!" He whispered

"Sorry Kelp Head! Did it hurt your dignity so bad?"

"We are going to drop the subject and never talk about it again" He said still seeing her sparkling amused eyes in the dark. Sophia moved and complained and they both held their breath internally cursing if their conversation woke her up but she just changed side and go on sleeping.

"Good night. I love you"

"I love you too" He replied.

After sleeping for a couple of hours Sophie woke up again around 3, went back to sleep again and woke up at 6 and stayed awake. Luckily it meant the local pharmacy was opened so Percy went to look for the thing to put on her gums. When they put it on her she had been crying for an hour and after a few minutes it made effect and she fell asleep.

"Morning" Annabeth groaned at around 9. She lay against his side and he kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I've been trying to for an hour...there's no point she's waking up in a few I'm sure" She complained and he made her some tea. She sat down on the kitchen table and sipped it. Percy put some fresh scones he got in the bakery when he was out in a plate and placed them in front of her.

"Thanks!" She smiled wide at him because those were her favorites and she loved when he did little things like that. She stood up and put her arms around him "She's crying" She announced like she predicted.

"I'll go" He said and she smiled at him. "Hey baby girl" He greeted, she was sitting on the big bed looking teary but as soon as she saw him she sticked her little arms out for him and smiled. "Oh we are smiling now?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "That thing is like magic isn't it?"

He changed her diapers and took her to the kitchen.

"Look who's happy as if last night never happened?" Annabeth looked up from the paper and Sophie greeted her smiling and bouncing on Percy's arms.

"If only we'd have that last night" She sighed and got up and started making the formula for her daughter.

They had a quiet breakfast and Sophia fell asleep sometime after having eaten.

"What do you want to do? Its Saturday" He asked her and she was going to say nothing but changed her mind,

"I've got an idea" She exclaimed.

"I'm scared" He said at her excitement and she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"You'll like it, wait" Annabeth went to the living room grabbing the phone.

"I'm going to shower" Percy announced and she nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pipes. I hope I'm not waking you" She always forgot the rest of the people slept till late on weekends, they were up because their daughter was up.

"Oh Hey Annabeth! Don't worry I was up. How are you guys?"

"Fine, we kind of had a rough night"

"She didn't slept?"

"She slept, we didn't...so I was wondering if you a Jason could have her for a few hours today?"

"I'll love to! Are you guys going out?"

"More like...staying in" She replied and Piper got it in a second.

"Oh...of course, you need alone time"

"Yes, urgently"

"You couldn't yesterday" Piper nodded understanding.

"Today is four days"

"Oh Gods!" Piper exclaimed scandalized and it made Annabeth laugh. Well after all she was the daughter of Aphrodite, and people tend to forget she's not only the goddess of love but of beauty and sexuality too, and mother of the god Eros, god of desire. Of course it scandalized Piper, it wasn't call love-making for nothing. "We should pick her up now!"

"Aren't you going to ask Jason first? I'm sure you guys..."

"Nonsense"

"But don't you have other plans? Ask him"

"Jason!" She called a little away from the phone.

"French toasts! I got it the first three times, Love" Annabeth heard the son of Jupiter replied and she smiled.

"No, normal toast..."

"But you said..." Annabeth started laughing.

"We're having Sophie over" She heard Piper saying.

"Oh little Sophie! Great"

"Done." Piper said to Annabeth "when do you guys want us to pick her up?"

"Whenever is cool with you"

"Now then"

"Pipes there's not need-" She started

"Annabeth you should make love, make lots of love! It's good for you" She proclaimed "Jason go change we're leaving in ten minutes"

"But the french toasts..."

"Forget the french toast"

"Seriously Pipes you should have breakfa-"

"We'll see you in a bit. Love you too bye!" Piper hanged up and Annabeth was stun for a minute.

"Alright..." She muttered.

Annabeth went to change and Percy was in jeans and wet hair she went straight into his embrace.

"Piper and Jason are taking care of Sophie today" She whispered in his ear and kissed the side of his neck.

"Are they?" He asked and his lips curled in a mischievous smile.

"Yes, Piper is scandalized for our luck of love making"

"You told her?!" He asked pushing her back to see her face, cheeks flushed. Annabeth loved when he got embarrassed.

"She figured it out" She said in her defense.

"Agh I hate her" Percy groaned and Annabeth put her arms around him.

"They'll be here in a few minutes"

"Gods, it affected her"

"She's the daughter of the goddess of love and sexuality, remember?" Percy nodded. "Anyway, it's affecting me too. That's why I had this great idea for them to have her for a few hours"

He looked at her and smirked "is it affecting you?" He kissed her cheek going down to her neck.

"Its a stress reliever." She explained tipping her neck to the right so he could kiss her. His hands massaged her back muscles. "After I work in the office half the day and staying with Sophie the other half, grocery shopping, and tidying up the house...is one of the things I'm looking forward at the end of the day, to be only with you" he tighten his arms around her and kissed her mouth.

"Is nice to hear that"

"I'm going to get Sophie ready" He smiled and let her go.

Percy opened the door and their friends were standing in the doorway. Piper and Jason hugged him, it had been a while since he last saw Jason and it seemed really stupid because they both live in New York, the girls always saw each other.

"Where's Sophie?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Annabeth is getting her ready" He motioned to the hallway the same moment Annabeth appeared with Sophia, dress to go. As soon as she saw Piper she threw her arms over at her, Sophia was in love with her.

"Hey baby girl!" Piper went to pick her up from Annabeth's arms. The three girls went inside the kitchen to arrange some other baby stuff leaving the guys in the living room.

"She looks fine, Piper said she was sick last night?"

"Don't be fooled by the smile, she cried all night. She slept all right, we are the one who didn't sleep because we were checking on her"

"You look terrible" Jason agreed and Percy cracked a smile

"Wait for it"

"Did Annabeth tell you?"

"Yeah, I hope we are the first to know when it finally comes"

"Sure, Pipes is too excited. She's going to make a banner in 5th avenue or something"

"Aren't you? Excited I mean…" Percy asked and Jason smiled.

"Of course, but I prefer to let things flow...naturally"

"I get it" And Jason was going to say thanks for getting it, we shouldn't be so worried about looking but just let the baby come when it comes. "You're scared" The blond boy shook his head but then said

"Well I see your crappy state and of course I'm scared" They both laugh but Percy knew Jason meant it deep down.

"Yeah, it's what comes with it...sleepless nights and sharing your bed and other very important stuff..." Percy clapped his friend shoulder. "But you won't believe me when I tell you it's amazing. It might seem bad and tiring but it's all worth it when she just smiles at you like you're everything she has in the world, which is true, and then it goes back to being a pain. But I love it" Jason shook his head again.

"Gods! You're crazy"

"It's going to be so fun seeing you guys with a baby, especially you Jason Grace" Jason rolled his eyes and Percy pushed him rather hard and they both laughed after a minute.

"Ready!" Piper announced bouncing to the door. Even 26 years old Piper was still the teenager she was. Well...they all were, really.

"We should hang out this week" Percy said to Jason "Call Leo and go out somewhere for a drink, slay some monsters together, you know the usual"

"Yeah, sure. We should meet" He nodded.

"Great" Piper and Annabeth said together

"Who says you're invited?" Percy asked the girls with mock expression.

"Excuse me?!" Piper asked Jason faking hurt feelings.

"Did you ask me for permission?" Annabeth crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you go"

"Sorry Jason I can't go. My wife doesn't let me out after the office" Jason laughed and Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek.

"Oh too bad" Jason sighed.

"I don't think Calypso will let Leo go either" Piper added. Yes, Percy thought, he was sure Calypso will have something to say if Annabeth and Piper talked her in about it.

"Girls" Percy muttered rolling his eyes at Jason, who nodded.  
And fact is he was completely sure the girls were coming along, one way or another.

"Thrusday is cool with you?" Jason asked and Percy looked at Annabeth, whatever if they had something to do he probably forgot.

"Thursday we have a doctor's appointment Jason!" Piper chided. She had been reminding him all week.

"Oh right…I don't even get why" Jason pressed his lips. Both Percy and Annabeth laugh.

"Because! I told you like a trillion times! It's a checkup…maybe we get a surprise, who knows!"

"Knowing Hera…" He mattered…They clearly might as well. "Wait a second that's in the afternoon…why can't we go out afterwards" Pipes laughed.

"I don't know, I just marked the whole day as appointment."

"Thursday then?" Percy asked again looking over a Annabeth.

"You forgot didn't you?" Percy started panicking. Was there an anniversary…a holiday? A birthday? He went over all in his mind.

"I'm just kidding with you Seaweed Brain!" Percy let go the breath he was holding. Piper and Jason laughed out loud.

"Gods don't do that. It freaks me out!"

"Then it's settled, I'm going to call Caly and Leo, I'm sure they can go" Piper said

"And we'll get my mom to babysit, she'll be thrilled"

"Okay, all set!" Annabeth handed Jason the baby bag.

"Aww you look cute" Percy teased

"Awww! Doesn't he?" Piper asked with a loving smile, Jason punched Percy's arm.

"If her teeth start hurting she can a) cry, b) stick her fingers inside her mouth, c) have temperature. The good thing the three stuff can mean also other things, isn't it great?" Percy said smiling and Annabeth nudged him.

"You put the stuff in her mouth and it's going to numb the pain. You have milk, diapers and baby food in the bag. Just put it in a microwave and it'll be ready" Piper nodded. "There's also clothes, just in case..."

"You know Jason for vomiting or having a diarrhea" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Stop doing that, poor Jason" She said but Jason was smiling. "Oh...and be careful, if you guys go out" She looked nervously at Jason.

"Don't worry, I can run super fast" Piper said "if any monsters were to be around"

"They can handle it Wise Girl" Percy reassured her hiding the fact that it made him uneasy as well, Jason was like him, a powerful smelly demigod who monsters were waiting to get their chance to jump.

"I know you two can manage it all right, just if it does get ugly...They started targeting Sophia too, they'll know it's ours"

"We'll get her out of there, sure. Don't worry Annabeth" Jason said and she smiled.

"Yes, he won't play hero. I won't let him" Piper teased and Jason rolled his eyes

"I swear it though" Jason added serious.

"Thanks, we'll take care of your baby sometime too"

"Percy! Stop doing that to him" Annabeth chided and Piper was laughing.

"Okay Sophie, get some kisses. And say goodbye to mommy and daddy" They both kissed their daughter on the cheeks.

"We'll see you soon baby" Annabeth kissed her head one more time.

"Be a good girl. Love you!" Percy added and Sophie was bouncy on Piper's arms, as if eager to go too. "Don't let Jason see the mean side of babies" Percy added.

"When you get home your parents are going to be in a super good mood, you'll see" Piper told Sophia.

"Not necessary" Percy said pressing his lips together embarrassed. Jason laughed

"Goodbye! Go get her a sibling" Jason said getting back at Percy

"For god's sake Grace!"

"Have fun. Making love is good" Piper said winking before closing the door.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and it soon was a contest of who was going to give in first.

"I think...let's make good use of the time" Percy said after a minute.

"Race you!" Annabeth yelled and sprinted to the corridor that lead to their bedroom.

"Cheater!" He went after her.

"The first one to get its clothes off is the one leading!"

"Wise Girl!" He said wining when he entered the room and somehow she was already naked.

* * *

**So I started a chapter that's teenage percabeth and its like **_**M.**_

_**REALLY M**_

**Do you want Ms here or not? If not I'll post independently. **

**PLEASE WRITE WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**I'VE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED OUT AND…. _NICO_ ITS GOING TO BE AROUND (nothing m, just his presence). TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU'LL LIKE TO SEE OTHER CHARACTERS, LEO? CALYSO? MAYBE ATHENA OR POSEIDON? **


	5. Chapter 5

**ahhhhhh my exams are over...getting quite cold down here, which i like a lot tbh.**

**i hope you like this, Annabeth in various states of looking for a baby and she gets a little crazy, i dont like to make her cry a lot but she just needs to sometimes you know? **

**So no nico in this one, I had the other half written when this one got to my head and I had to, i think some parts are so cute. So next one I promise, also the one that's really M about teenaged percabeth its coming.**

* * *

"I will not get disappointed. It's just a test" She muttered to herself over and over as she waited impatiently sitting on the close toilet for the three minutes the pregnancy test took to analyze her pee.

Her legs bounced nervously and she bit down on her lip. The wait was killing her.

It wasn't the first she had done, of course, but this time she was really hopeful.

It had only been about three months since she and Percy had started looking for a baby but she thought she should be pregnant by now.

She turned the test around when the time was up and squeezed it in her hand when she saw the result. It was a good thing Percy wasn't here. She knew what he was going to say anyway: "it's no biggie Wise Girl. Next time it is" and then make a joke about how much sex they still had to do.

Annabeth cursed but then shook her head as if to clear it and shrugged, well next time it is.

* * *

"It's completely ridiculous" She said to him while they walked out of the hospital.

"I don't know, maybe he's right. He's the specialist after all" He replied and grabbed her hand.

"Seriously? He wants me to get a puppy!"

"Maybe he thinks we need a puppy"

"Yes, dogs are great and all but what does that have to do with getting pregnant" Percy laughed

"I don't know"

Annabeth wasn't sure if she found it funny. But Percy didn't think it was a bad idea at all, maybe she did need a puppy. Puppies and babies weren't that different after all, and she would get pregnant eventually; the puppy was to help her take her mind off things.

She saw right through him, "Don't tell me I need a dog Perseus." He looked at her and shrugged. They casually passed by a vet with a window full of happy puppies.

"Don't you like that one?" He pointed to a little cute brown fluffy dog

"No" She replied. "I don't want a dog, and I swear to all the gods if you ever come home with a pet I'm kicking you both out" there goes his idea of getting her one as a present. "Besides, we have a dog"

"I don't know how Mrs O'Leary qualifies as a puppy, she's the size of a bus...and she's at camp. I think he was suggesting more like a poodle or something"

"Maybe we should see another doctor" She said ignoring his last comment.

"What about the pillow thing?" He asked. The doctor had mentioned that as well after reassuring her there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

"It's ridiculous. Do you really think I will get pregnant staying an hour lying down with a pillow lifting my butt?"

A couple of hours later...

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's stupid"

"Should we get another pillow there?" He asked a little amused.

"I already have two" It wasn't a very comfortable position but Percy had said they should tried it if it had worked for other people so after they had sex, she stayed down on the bed with two pillows lifting her butt up.

"Maybe it helps, because of gravity or whatever. Don't you want to try it just in case?"

"I'm doing it!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, you won't get pregnant with that attitude!"

"Your comments are so helpful, thank you! Also, shut up"

"Okay, I'm going to watch TV. See you at dinner"

"What am I supposed to do for an hour?"

"Read or something" He dismissed it waving his hand

"Percy! Come back" He turned and she smiled sheepishly. "Will you wait the hour with me? Please?"

"All right" He couldn't help but smile back. He lay down beside her and started touching her hair.

"I think we should go to another doctor, just in case"

"If you want to" He replied an managed to keep his tone neutral but rolling his eyes gave him away "We haven't been trying for too long, you know. You have to give it time"

"Six months isn't long enough for you?" He didn't say anything. She started thinking about this pillow thing, if it worked she was going to kiss the old man in the face.

When she spoke again after a good fifteen minutes Percy didn't replied and so she looked over at him, he was drooling on the duvet with his hand still in her hair.

* * *

"Percy! Now" Annabeth got out of the bathroom excited

"Wut?" He asked with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Come on!" Annabeth was waving the stick in her hand

"But..." He was working and he was having a snack, he didn't want to have sex right now.

He seriously hated those ovulation kits. They were supposed to predict the most fertile moment of the circle or something and Annabeth had been doing them for a couple of months.

"What? You don't want to?" She asked in disbelief and put her hands in her hips ready to snap at him

"Well..." Annabeth laughed mockingly. "I have to finish this, it's for tomorrow"

"Come on, I'll help you later" She insisted and walked towards him, sat on his lap straddling him with a mischievous smile. She started kissing him, tugging on his bottom lip, Percy sighed.

"I can't," he protested talking about his paper work

"Well Kelp Head you're not eighteen anymore, give _it_ a minute or two" She said and he rolled his eyes, she opened the buttons of his shirt and then slid her hand down "I'm sure I can make _it_ work alright" her fingertips lingered on his happy trail, Annabeth found that little trail of dark hair so sexy about him. Her hot breath made his lips tingle, he rubbed his neck suddenly sweating, and she laughed and kissed him, then got up and went into their room.

Percy followed her, defeated.

* * *

"Holy fuckin' Her-!" Annabeth stopped with a cursed in her tongue. Those were her favorite flats! And now they were deep in cow's shit.

She had stopped cursing Hera at least a year ago but every once in a while she was caught off ward and the curse slipped her lips.

"I don't mind them anymore! Do I deserve this?" She yelled looking up. She could almost see the goddess sitting in her throne with that superior face she pulled. That disgusting face, laughing at her "Is it a punishment? You hate me that much?!" She didn't mean the cow's poop now. People fast walked around her not even looking at her screaming towards the sky.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and it started to rain, people run to cover themselves, bumping her, and she stood there, looking up, getting soaked.

She had tried talking to the goddess. She even dragged Percy along, because maybe if the two of them were in good terms with her... But no, she gave them a few evasive cold answers and metaphors and whatever and waved them off. No fertility reassurance, no word of encouragement, not a single positive comment.

She shouldn't have been expecting any kind of good words from the goddess (she was smart enough to know she wouldn't give her any but she tried anyway) but _they _were the freaking _heroes_ of Olympus and then _they_ killed freaking Gaea; she owed them that much!

Annabeth bit on her lips trying to control her rage, she swallowed her get her pride to work the next words out.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth said out loud after a moment "I'm sorry Lady Hera. So sorry" The last thing she should be doing was yelling to the queen of heaven. She was never getting pregnant this way.

Annabeth had blamed the gods for almost everything that happened in her life. It was their stupid mistakes that got her and Percy into the most dangerous situations. Right now she was blaming Hera for this, she was certain that the goddess had something to do with her not getting pregnant.

A Chimera appeared at the end of the street and looked straight at her. What did Chimeras had against her? Always chimeras… agh well, she knew her weak spots and it was easy to kill them.

"_Di immortals_, the perfect way to end this day" She got her dagger out and looked at the monster defiantly "come on then!" It started running towards her, she stood ready to fight.

Annabeth really needed this; her anger had to go elsewhere, it was a good distraction, better this than get it with Percy when she get home, it wasn't his fault and he put up with it. She might as well kill a monster.

* * *

Her period was late, two days late but that was something. She had used the ovulating kit, they had sex because the thing indicated that they should, she checked her calendars and even scheduled it for a certain hour, the hour she was supposed to be most fertile.

And now she was late.

Annabeth opened the bathroom cabinet and took a few pregnancy tests out. Seriously if someone saw it they think she was crazy... She had a lifelong stock of tests.

She laughed out loud getting light headed. This might be it.

She wondered if she should pray Hera before taking them but decided against it. Thinking of the goddess made her bitter so she erase all thought of her and cleared her head and stayed positive.

She took all five of them. Just in case, one never knows. Maybe one is defective or something.

She set her watch's alarm for five minutes and sat on the toilet waiting like she had done a million times over the past year.

"For gods sake!" She doubled checked them. All negatives. Was it too soon to tell? Doubtful. They gave a 99% accurate results, how could five of them be wrong? She just wasn't pregnant.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I won't!" She bit down on her lip until she opened a gash and she tasted blood, that didn't stop the tears swelling in her eyes. Annabeth managed to pull herself together a second later. She wasn't the crying type, crying was no use but sometimes when it was too much she did dropped a tear or two.

She opened the bin after half an hour of sitting there watching the floor tiles and started dumping them one by one.

"Wise Girl" She jumped and looked up.

Percy was standing by the half closed door. She tried to clean her dried tears with her sleeve.

"Hi! I didn't hear you come in" Her voice sounded too cheerful for the scene he was watching. She wondered how long he'd been standing there watching her in silence

He didn't have to ask what the results were, he already knew. Annabeth had stopped taking the tests in front of him for a reason but he usually knew when she had.

"Wise Girl" He said again and met her glassy grey eyes. His eyebrows were all scrunched together, an endearing gesture he made when he was worried.

She shook her head "It's nothing" but her voice broke in the last syllable and he rushed to hug her. She didn't want to cry again, much less in front of him.

His heart broke to see her drop a single tear. She knew Percy hated it when she cried but it didn't help to calm down to have him whisper cute things and telling her everything was going to be okay. It clearly wasn't.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked

"Gods Annabeth nothing is wrong with you"

"Then why-?"

"I don't know" He cut her off a little angry but trying hard not to show it.

"Do you think the gods are messing with us?" She really wanted to find a logical explanation, like she did with everything but there was nothing.

"Not this time" He cleaned her tears and then grabbed the remaining pregnancy test from her hand and dropped them on the trash.

"I just can't believe there's nothing wrong with me!"

"There's not!"

"Seriously? After a year?" She argued.

"Maybe we should stop looking" He said in a low voice.

"What?!" Annabeth looked at him furiously. Her grey eyes stormy like ready to take him down on combat.

"It's just something nature should handle"

"Exactly. And nature tells me that after a year of normal circles and sex I should be pregnant"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?! This is very simple thing! People get babies without wanting them all the freaking time, and they are making mistakes. We are doing this right!" He didn't really know what to say, because that was true. He just didn't know why she wasn't pregnant "You don't want this as much as I do?!"

"Don't start with that again. I do! You know I do." He was hurt and she saw it reflected in his sea green eyes and it soften hers

"Yes, it was stupid. Sorry" She said and grabbed his hand.

"I love you-" She cut him off

"I love you too!"

"Yes, but I love you Annabeth, and... I can't handle this anymore than you. Let's just stop"

"Percy-"

"No, let me finish. You need to relax, let's throw all these tests away, let's throw the ovulation stuff, the calendars. And the scheduled sex"

"You're saying that I stop trying to control it all"

"Well...yes. And stop trying so hard"

"It shouldn't be this hard" She murmured.

"For all the gods! It shouldn't!" She pressed her lips and looked away, she still wasn't convinced. He kissed her hand "come on Annabeth, you have been doing all that for over a year. Give it a rest. Take a week off from work"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised "what does my work have to do with anything?"

He smiled "You need a vacation, just a few weeks. I can see you're stressed. You can check progress with your laptop. Consider it at least"

She nodded agreeing, "Okay"

"Yes?" He smiled brightly, relived.

"Yeah" She managed a small but sad smile "for both things. Let's stop"

"That was easier than I thought," he commented more to himself. Annabeth slid to the floor and sat on his lap.

"I'm tired" She put her head in his shoulder.

"I know Wise Girl"

"No more scheduled sex, I promise. I know you hate it"

"I don't hate it...it just takes out the spontaneity of it, don't you agree?"

* * *

Annabeth rolled in bed awake two weeks later on a Saturday.

Percy murmured something unintelligible when she kissed him on the cheek. She cleaned the drool on the corner o his mouth and smiled, He buried his face on the pillow and brought her closer to his body ready to continue sleeping.

"Are you awake?" She poked him on the side

"Hmm"

"Open your eyes" he protested and opened one eye against his will.

"Can I live on holiday?"

"You technically can. You're your own boss"

"You make me lazy. The two weeks are coming to an end and I want more vacation. But buildings aren't going to build themselves"

"You call that being lazy? These two weeks were hardly a vacation, you were with your computer everyday sending emails and designing on the coffee table"

"I got bored!" She said and laughed a little.

"That's kinda the point of vacation. You have nothing to do, you rest" He turned towards the alarm clock in the nightstand and rubbed his sleepy eyes; "Annabeth! For gods sake it's too early. Maybe you didn't work but I did"

She presses a kiss to his lips "Come on. I can't sleep anymore" He groaned and embraced her tighter in his arms and brought the covers up.

"Try" his shoulders flexed under her fingers and she couldn't help but smile at how fit he was. She looked at him for a bit, his dark eyelashes, his cheekbones and his lips; going down to the line of his neck and collarbone, she could feel the muscles in his torso pressed to her body and seriously he was so sexy!

"No, let's do something fun" she got on top of him and started pulling his boxers down. He opened his eyes and smiled cheekily and her, now fully awake and aware of her touch. She managed to get his boxers half down when he rolled over so he was on top of her and she laughed. They battled against each other, rolling and laughing and stealing kisses but eventually Annabeth let him won and relax under him.

He gave her a triumphant smile and slid his hands over her body. It gave her such a rush. He turned her on so much and she was excited.

She loved doing it in the morning when they both just woke up, with sleepy eyes and slow movements and soft caress, sharing the coziness of their bed, messing up the sheets.

Later, she came; moaning, arching her back, raking her nails on his shoulder blades and nibbling on his neck.

"That was- _so_- nice" She let out breathless. He laughed breathlessly at her faltering words and kissed the nape of her neck where her blond curls were sticking with sweat. She wasn't usually the one faltering and he found it extremely cute.

"Morning" He looked at her with his goofy grin and she couldn't help but smile back rolling her eyes.

"Morning Seaweed Brain" She exhaled in extreme pleasure.

"Certainly a good one"

She was about to ask why on earth they had stopped doing that but realized how stupid the question was. They hadn't stopped, of course. She just stopped enjoying it in that careless way, with her mind completely empty and doing it just because she was excited and because he made her melt with every touch.

He climbed off of her and embraced her, resting his head on her chest and sighing deeply.

Annabeth got up from the bed pushing him off of her.

"What?" He asked and sat up a little. She put on her panties and one of his old camp t-shirts she used to sleep and run to the corridor.

"Get your ass out of bed Jackson! We are making blue pancakes" He smiled watching her slender figure go and got up to follow her, he loved her so.

* * *

Annabeth opened the bathroom cabinet to get some toilet paper out. She made a mental note to put toilet paper on her supermarket list, this was the last roll. When she moved it she noticed the tampons box sitting behind it, unopened.

She started counting back, but got lost and started again because she couldn't exactly place her last period. Two months? That was too far back.

How could she miss it? Well she had this new project; it was big and important for the whole studio. She was already well known as a really young architect but this building was something else. It was simply amazing and not because she design it (well...maybe)

She went to the kitchen where there was a small calendar stick to the fridge, the only one Percy left after he cleaned the house after her little breakdown two months ago. She counted and confirmed that she had missed two periods; the second one should have come last week.

She sat on the counter wondering. She could really dismissed it as an irregular circle, but she only had of those on her early teen years...

With the excuse that they were out on toilet paper and a few other stuff she grabbed a jacket and walked towards the street grocery store, mattering to herself all the way that it was just a test and she wouldn't let herself get obsessed with it.

If it was negative, that was it. She would turn the page and not let it get her and she would wait for her period that had to come eventually. And if it was positive...Well, she really didn't want to think about that result.

She got one tests and then went back to the aisle and grabbed another one.

It was completely stupid to actually buy pregnancy tests, because she was sure Percy would never literally put 30 dollars on the trash but she didn't want to call him to work asking where he stuffed them, it would probably upset him or get him nervous.

She got home with a bag full of groceries and her two tests. She unpacked her stuff and placed them in their respective cabinets with shaky fingers just to delay the moment.

Annabeth delayed it for half an hour until she did them. And now she was waiting like so many other times before, sitting in the close toilet hugging her legs and biting her lip.

Finally, she grabbed on from the counter trying to get it over with. Just thinking, 'of course I'm not pregnant' but the two lines took her completely by surprised and she gasped and grabbed the second one quickly, checking and finding the same result.

Two reddish lines. One of them was fainter but it was there nevertheless and it was the first time she saw another thing than one line.

She felt her heart swoon and contract. She really was pregnant. She kept staring at her two tests with two lines each until she found she couldn't see them anymore because her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh gods" She said choking with emotion.

The hair on her arms stood on end and she felt a shiver going through her body.

She never thought life beyond teenaged years was possible, it technically wasn't for demigods. Tell her fourteen year old self she was going to be married and pregnant at 26, she wouldn't have believed it.

Annabeth first saw a little hopeful future after the Battle Manhattan was over and then it crumbled to pieces when the prophecy of seven arrived and Percy was taken away from her.

But the real moment where she first saw herself married and maybe with kids was when Percy mentioned New Rome to her, that and the cute future he pictured. And Annabeth Chase's motherly self flourish from that moment, the thought of seeing herself with a little cute baby, Percy's baby, someone defenseless who will love her and need her. Someone completely _hers_.

She felt nervous and scared and emotional, all at the same time. She wanted this so much, she hugged her stomach.

"I'm home!" Percy called and he heard the door close. Was that the time already? She cleaned her tears and breath in to calm down "Wise Girl?"

"Percy" She called opening the bathroom door.

Percy turned and saw her walked towards him, 'oh shit, he thought, not again'

"Annabeth..." He started and she rushed to his arms and started crying a little again. "There's no point in-"

"No, Percy, shh. Listen" She managed between sobs against his shoulder "I-am. I'm pregnant"

"What?" He looked blank

"I'm pregnant" She repeated clearer this time but he had understood it the first time and he was completely stun

"Seriously?" He asked and pulled away a little from her embrace to see her face.

"Yes, Seriously" She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. She put the tests in his hand and he looked at them

"Oh gods" He muttered and run his hand through his black hair. His heart was accelerated and he felt a rush of emotion. "I- think I need to sit" He stumbled backwards and hit the coffee table and then found the couch. He sat with his elbows on his knees staring at her pregnancy tests

"Percy?" He looked up at her, teary eyed and a little disorientated as if still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Annabeth kneeled on the floor, in front of him, smiling and took his face in her hands looking straight into his green eyes full of tears and she got emotional again. He was really crying and she couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

"Oh gods Annabeth." He managed and pulled her to his chest and hug her tightly "we're going to be parents!" she nodded.

"Yes! I know!"

"Oh gods. I'm so happy." He kissed her face repeatedly. "Come here!" He pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her

"Stop crying you idiot! You are making me cry" He laughed while  
she cleaned his tears.

"See! I told you. You got pregnant. I told you Wise Girl!" He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her.

"Shut up" She said against his lips

"I love you so much" He whispered between kisses.

Later, in the darkness of their room, they were holding each other under the covers.

"We're going to have a baby" She whispered and he tightened his embrace and kissed her neck. It hadn't dawned on her yet. She still couldn't believe it. "We'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow…"

"Yes, I know. You told me, like a hundred times. We are going" He kissed her cheek and trailed his lips over her skin to her mouth "Now…Do you think the baby would mind if we make love?" Percy asked cockily turning towards her.

"I'm scared" She said and grabbed his hand.

"Of having sex? I don't think-"

"No, Kelp Head. I'm scared...of- of being a mom" She whispered

"Oh shut up. You're going to be the most _perfect_ mother ever"

"You think so?" She smiled a little.

"I know so" He replied dead serious.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain. I think you'll make a wonderful daddy too" He kissed her shoulder "And no, I don't think the baby will mind if we end this day making love"

"That's what I thought" He grinned at her in the darkness.

* * *

**the pillow and the puppy thing were actual advises from a gynecologist to my mom when she wanted to get pregnant...can you actually believe that? that's ridiculous...but hey she got pregnant with my eldest sibling after doing both things, maybe it does work? (no way pfff) **

**please review! i love reviews reviews reviews! **

**Also im reading city of heavenly fire...is anyone? THE FEELS! **

**have a good week guys!**


End file.
